Camp Rock Academy
by psychncislover
Summary: Like the movie, but in school form. Camp Rock is a school. I'm including somethings I've seen from the 2nd movie too. M in later chapters. xoxo DISCONTINUED...
1. Chapter 1

**Mitchie POV**

I smiled up at the building in front of me, beaming. I'm back at my favorite place: Camp Rock Academy. It was a boarding school for people who wanted to focus on a music career. Me, for instance, I'm mainly here for singing, though I'm also good at songwriting and guitar too. After looking over my outfit (a gray-blue frilly skirt, a light pink chiffon tank and dark chocolate ankle-strap boots), I walked inside and up the stairs, heading into my room. I opened the door and was attacked by a hug from my roommate and best friend, Caitlyn Geller. She was wearing denim skinny jeans, a creme scoop neck tank with a wide brown belt going around her waist and flat brown knee-high leather boots over her jeans. Her studies are mostly on music mixing and producing, but she's also good at singing and keyboard.

Our room was amazing! It was on the third floor of the building, the co-ed floor: Room 312, one of the biggest rooms on the hall. If you were looking at our room from the door, it would be set up like this:

On the right side of the room was my side. It had a single bed against the wall, end facing the door, with sky blue and white colored sheets on it; next to the end was my guitar stand, amp and music stand. On the left side of the room was Caitlyn's side. Her single bed was exactly across from mine on the wall with rose and robin egg blue sheets on it. At the end of her bed was a table with 3 laptops, her keyboard and mixing/recording stuff on it. On the other end of the room was where both of our desks were, on each side of the one window that was in the middle on the wall. Mine was a simple white desk with a sky blue rolling chair tucked under it. Caitlyn's desk was simple as well, robin egg blue with her black Mac desktop on it and a rose rolling chair tucked under it. Under the window, in between our desks, was a white mini-fridge and on top of it was a LCD TV. Our walls were painted silver, tying together the different colors of the room; all over the walls were pictures of us and our other friends and family. In between Caitlyn's bed and desk was the bathroom and through the bathroom led to the closet.

I placed the bags I brought, the rest of my things are already here, on my bed, along with my guitar, and sat. We filled each other in on our summers and expressed our grief for this being our last year here (we're both Seniors). A bell chimed through the air, and we both knew what that meant: meeting time. It chimed four times, signaling for only Seniors to come. We left the room and headed to the enormous theatre for the meeting.

"Mitchie! Cat!" We both turned around and saw five of our friends, jumping and waving at us.

"Lola! Peggy! Ella! Barron! Sanders!" We both shouted back, running over to them.

We all exchanged hugs and hellos. It was so great to see all of them again. Shortly after, Caitlyn and I broke off to go get our schedules for the year; we grabbed them from Dee, adult in charge of the Senior class. I looked over mine quickly:

Class Teacher

AP Calculous Mulligan

AP Biology Lanham

AP American Government Ray

AP Lit/Comp Hahn

Our first four classes are always our academic part of the school, stuff we're required to learn to graduate. The last four classes are the music ones:

Songwriting TBA

Guitar TBA

Singing (Chorus) Brown

Hip-Hop Dancing TBA

I looked over Caitlyn's schedule and was elated to find she had all the same classes with me, except for guitar, where she has her music mixing/producing class. We smiled and I glanced over my schedule again, this time confused.

"Cat?" I asked.

"What?" Caitlyn said back.

"Why do some of the teacher things say 'TBA'?" I asked.

"I actually don't know." Caitlyn said, who usually knows or knows someone who knows something about this school.

"Students!" Brown's voice rang through the air. "Welcome back!"

Mr. Brown or Brown, as everybody calls him, was Dean of the school. But he is the most laid-back guy I've ever met. Along with being Dean, he is the Chorus teacher.

"I won't go into a big speech, since most of you here have been here before, so I'll get straight to the point. Some of your schedules have "TBA" on some of the teacher slots. That is because we have three very special guest instructors for the year." Brown said, pointing to the back door. "My nephews: Connect Three!"

All hell broke loose when the most famous band of the moment walked through the door. I will admit, they are hot. But the difference between Cat, Lola, Peggy, Ella and I and the other girls swarming the guys is, in all honesty, we just don't care. Sure, their music is good and they did have talent, we just didn't care about the fame. Us five girls walked away from the swarm and out of the theatre room, back to our rooms, which were across the hall from each other. After we promised to meet for dinner, we went to our respective rooms.

"That was...weird." Cat commented.

"Very." I said. "I wonder why they're here."

"I did see a Hot Tunes yesterday that said Shane Gray had yet another diva fit." Cat said, sitting in her desk chair and spinning around. "Maybe the Record Company got fed up with it."

"Maybe." I said. "I need a soda. Want one?" We haven't stocked our mini-fridge yet.

"Coke please." Cat said.

I laughed and opened the door, but as I did, I heard screams. I cocked my head in confusion before seeing the three Gray brothers running down the hallway. I didn't want to let them get mauled to death by the girls here, who I _knew_ were major Connect Three fans, so I decided to be nice.

"Hey!" I shouted, grabbing their attention. "If you wanna live, come in here."

I opened the door wider and ushered them in. Once they were safely in, I closed and locked the door, pressing my ear against it. Once I heard the screams fly by the door and down the hallway, getting quieter until they were no more, I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned around and looked over the three panting superstars. Two of the brothers, I think the oldest and youngest one, have heads full of thick brunette curly hair. Both of them also have dark brown eyes. It was the last brother I saw that made me falter a bit. His hair is straight and shaggy, going down over his neck and swept over his eyes; the color is such a dark brown it looked black, defiantly different than his other two brothers.

"Thanks." The younger curly-head said once he caught his breath.

"No problem." I said, smiling. "But honestly, what did you expect the reaction to be?"

"You three are famous, hot, around our age, available, and loved by every single girl at this school." Caitlyn added, causing curly-head to blush. "Should've prepared better."

"Wait," the straight-haired one, who I knew was Shane Gray, said. "What's up with you two?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He looked at me with his almond-hazel eyes and my stomach did a flip. "You aren't screaming."

Both Caitlyn and I sighed. "You three aren't gods!" Cat said.

"You're people who are doing something they love, who happen to get paid a lot for it." I added. "Oh, by the way, I'm Mitchie and this is Caitlyn. We're both 17 and Seniors here." I'm always the polite and goody-goody (as Cat puts it) one.

"Nate." The younger shorter curly-head said. "I'm 18 and just graduated my Senior year last year." He was wearing dark denim skinnies and a flannel button-up opened over a white tee with black converses.

"Officially an adult, huh?" Caitlyn teased, causing Nate to blush and mumble something. Cat would be the brute and in your face-says what's on her mind one.

"I'm Jason." The older curly-head said. "I'm 21. This is a nice room." He seems sweet and aloof. He was wearing denim skinnies, black combat boots and a white button-up shirt.

I looked over at Shane, noticing a brooding and bored expression on his beautiful face. _Whoa, where did that come from?_ I shook my head. He must of noticed me staring and caught my eye. My heart stopped and the breath left my lungs. We continued looking at each other until Nate nudged Shane, breaking the contact. I looked down at the floor, feeling a blush start to spread on my face. Nate whispered something to his brother, but Shane shook his head and went back to brooding.

Nate sighed and rolled his eyes. "This ray of sunshine is Shane. He's 19." He was in white skinnies, black converses, and a red V-neck tee with a black vest over it.

"I like these colors." Jason said, pointing to Cat's bed. Everybody laughed but Shane.

"What are you guys teaching?" Caitlyn asked.

"I have songwriting." Nate said.

"I've got guitar." Jason said, still looking around our room.

Shane still didn't speak, so Nate did for him. "Shane's got hip-hop class."

"I have all three of you as teachers!" I said, smiling.

"I don't think I count much as a teacher though." Nate said with a smile. "I'm only 18, a year older than most of you."

"You'll be fine." Cat said, patting him on the head. Nate blushed, again. I think someone likes someone.

The guys stayed in our room, just talking (minus Shane), until dinner. They were so nice!

"Wanna join us for dinner?" I asked, sliding my boots back on.

"We'd love to but the girls here are crazy!" Nate exclaimed.

"They're scary." Jason said, a fearful expression on his face.

"We need to unpack anyways." Nate added. "Could you direct us to...315?"

"Three doors down from here." Caitlyn said, smiling and zipping up her boots.

"Thanks." Nate said, smiling back.

"School doesn't officially doesn't start for two more days." I said. "Want to meet us here after dinner to watch a movie or something?"

Nick and Jason looked at us, mouths wide open. Shane continued to look indifferent, but I swore I saw some shock appear in his eyes. Those beautiful, almond-hazel eyes - _snap out of it!_ Caitlyn noticed something was off, so she covered for me.

"Or not?" she said, laughing.

"Oh, sorry." Nate said, slowly coming back to us.

"We've never actually "hung-out" with anybody but each other and a few close friends since we became famous." Jason said.

"Then we'll see you in an hour." I said, looking for my jacket; it's always cold in the cafeteria.

"We'll knock on your door." Caitlyn added.

I spotted my jacket directly behind where Shane was sitting. Not thinking he would hand it to me, I reached over him.

Big. Mistake.

I felt him stiffen when I accidently brushed against him. I don't know what he felt, but I defiantly felt a spark run up my arm and ram into my chest; I heard him take a quick intake of breath. I snatched my jacket back, trying to ignore his mouthwatering scent, and backed _way_ up, my face flush. Shane was just looking at me, surprise and confusion clearly on his face.

"Time to go." Cat sang out, yanking my arm. "See you three later!"

When we were a little farther down the hallway, near the stairs, Cat let go of me. "What happened?"

I was confused and a little dazed. "What?"

"Between you and Shane." She clarified.

I looked up at her. "I'm not sure."

"You did something to the guy, Mitch." Cat said. "I saw that look on his face and his eyes."

"Eyes?" I asked, confused.

"You didn't _see_ that?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"No..." I said.

"Mitchie." Caitlyn said, slowly. "The look in Shane Gray's eyes was lust. Pure, simple lust."

"Lust?" I asked quietly. No one has _ever_ lusted after me.

"Mitchie." Caitlyn said, walking down the stairs. "The guy wants you, badly."


	2. Chapter 2

**Shane POV**

"You know," Nate said, shoving me into our room. "You could actually _try_ to be nice."

I rolled my eyes and ignored my younger brother.

"Don't ignore me Shane!" Nate exclaimed, going over to his luggage. "Those girls were nothing but nice to us and you go and be your usual rude and arrogant self!"

That girl, Mitchie. Just thinking of her sent a shiver down my spine. She was so beautiful and innocent, pure. The way she moved, talked. Her gorgeous dark brunette hair, going in waves down her back and those _eyes_. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. _No, no stop it! Shane Gray never likes anybody. No matter how beautiful, hypnotic - no! _I sighed and went over to where my luggage was.

"Why do we _have_ to be here!" I said. It was the first thing I've said in awhile.

"You don't get the right to complain, Shane." Nate said calmly, unloading his suitcases. "It _is _your fault we're here."

"I like it here." Jason said, unloading his stuff too. "Caitlyn and Mitchie are nice."

I chose to ignore the way I felt when he said Mitchie's name.

"They are, aren't they?" Nate said, smiling.

"What's that smile Nate?" I asked. It's been awhile since I've seen _that particular _smile.

"No smile Shane." Nate said. "Just go back to caring only about yourself, like usual."

I walked over to him, slamming close his suitcase. "You _know_ that is not true Nate."

"How!" he screamed back at me, crossing his arms over his chest. "Cause for the past few weeks, Shane, that's exactly how you've been acting!"

"That is all the record company's fault!" I yelled back at him. "They told me that _I_ needed to be the bad boy. That _I _needed to be the rebellious one. I did exactly that, Nate and look at where that ended me!"

"Guys!" Jason shouted over us, his tone showing he was playing older brother now. "Stop fighting! It will get us nowhere."

"He started it Jason." I said, acting like a child.

"Shane, Nate is right." Jason said. When he saw I was about to argue, he elaborated. "Not the record company-bad boy part, but you have been caring less and less about other people and rebelling _way_ more than usual. Remember the whole reason we're here? You stormed off the stage in the middle of a concert!"

"I am _so_ sick of those terrible songs!" I yelled, but not at my brothers. "They aren't what we used to write."

"I know, bro." Nate said. "But it doesn't give you the right to act like drama queen and be rude to the only people who have been nice to us, for us, in awhile."

"How do we know they aren't just playing us?" I asked, but I already knew the answer to that.

"They aren't Shane." Jason said. "They're _so_ nice! They aren't doing this for our fame."

"So, are you gonna go tonight?" Nate asked, finishing his last suitcase.

"I don't know." I mumbled, flopping back on the bed.

"Well, Jason and I are, but if you want to stay here and mope, then fine." Nate said, waving his hand. "It's not like there aren't other opportunities to see Mitchie."

I sprang straight back up and narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come _on_ Shane!" Nate exclaimed. "We aren't blind."

"Something is happening between you and Mitchie." Jason said.

"Is not." I muttered back.

"Dude, you didn't see yourself after she touched you." Nate said. "You wanted her."

I swallowed and laid back down, staring at the ceiling. Oh, how I _did_ want her. Needed her. That perfect, lean body, those beautiful curves I wanted to lay my hands on and those long legs. She was so beautiful. She wasn't that tan, her skin as fine as porcelain. The perfectly long eyelashes and round, pink lips that are just _begging_ to be kissed...

"Yo, Shane!" Nate yelled, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Is he okay?" Jason asked from behind Nate.

"Nope." Nate said smirking. "Our Shaney actually _likes_ someone."

I spring back up. "Do not!"

"Admit it Shane." Nate said. "It'll make you feel better."

I smiled evilly, I think scaring the two. "I will, when you admit you like Caitlyn."

Nate blushed and then narrowed his eyes at me. "Fine." He said. "I do like Caitlyn."

I widened my eyes. I didn't think he would actually say it.

"Okay Shane, now you say it." Nate said, smirking again. Sometimes I really do hate my brother.

"Fine." I huffed. "I like her. Happy now!"

"Very." Nate said, chuckling. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"News flash Nate." I said. "We both can't do anything to them."

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"It'd be illegal." I said, madly.

"What do you mean?" he asked again.

"They both are under-age, Nate." I said. "You're 18 and I'm 19. They're both 17, still not legal."

Nate looked really upset. "That is so unfair!"

"Tell me about it." I said.

**Mitchie POV**

A week passed by and it was Friday and I was still confused. Shane avoided my gaze in hip-hop class and we really only hung out with Nate and Jason, but even Nate seemed to be avoiding Caitlyn. I was quiet the whole time through dinner. Caitlyn told the other girls what has been happening, but I stayed quiet, writing in my song book. I barely touched my food, this song swirling around my head since Cat told me that Shane wanted me. I wanted him too, my body feeling as though its on a live wire every time he's around, but this has to be crazy. I've only known him a week, but it feels like I've know him longer. This has never happened to me. I have _never_ wanted a guy like I wanted Shane.

"Students!" Brown shouted. "Good news! Open mike is tonight in the theatre room, so if you want to perform, sign up."

Caitlyn got up and ran over to the sign up sheet. After a few more seconds, she came back smugly. The look on her face was scary.

"Cat?" I asked. "What did you do?"

"We're all performing tonight." Cat said. "And you are singing."

"What?" I exclaimed, making half the cafeteria look at us.

"You are amazing Michelle Torrez." Caitlyn said sternly. "You are performing."

When Cat says something like that, you can't disagree with her.

"Fine, but I'm picking the song." I said.

"Fine." I said.

I flipped through my song book, trying to find a song that describes exactly how I've been feeling the past week. After a few minutes, I found the perfect song. I had written it a year ago after a watched some romance movie. I get inspiration from weird things like that. I showed Caitlyn and she nodded, already having mixed that song for me. We all left the cafeteria and went up to mine and Caitlyn's room. I went over the background singing with Peggy, Ella and Lola. Barron and Sanders were there to review the moves to my song; I picked a song we've performed before. Caitlyn went to Gray's room to tell them about tonight. I didn't know if they would want to come or not, but whatever.

"They're gonna try to come." Caitlyn said, bouncing into the room.

I smiled, but I was nervous. What if they thought I sucked? What if I wasn't good enough?

"You're over thinking again." Cat said.

"Sorry." I said, blushing.

"Don't be sorry," Cat said. "Let's blow everyone away!"

It was a few minutes before we went on and I was tugging nervously at my clothes. Somehow, Caitlyn and Ella had gotten me to wear black skinny jeans, a tight white short sleeve v-neck tee with a black satin vest over it and black ankle boots. My hair was left down in its classic waves and I had "smokey eye" make-up on. I looked...sexy. Caitlyn was in a salmon scoop neck tank, black low-rise shorts and black converses. I had a feeling she was trying to impress someone. The other girls were dressed similarly to me, but with different colored vests. Barron and Sanders were there to be back-up dancers with me.

"First up, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, Lola, Peggy, Barron and Sanders!" Brown shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHOSE REVIEWED OR ADDED THIS TO THEIR FAVS! IT MEANS A LOT! HERE IS THE NEXT PART AND OH, THE SONG MITCHIE IS GONNA SING CALLED HE SAID SHE SAID BY ASHLEY TISDALE AND THE BAND THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IS MADE UP!**

* * *

Caitlyn went up first and over to her mixing table, clicking a few things on her laptops. The other three girls went up next, giving me thumbs-up as they did. They each took their places on the left, right and middle of the stage, near the back. Caitlyn looked back at me, eyebrows raised. I took a deep breath and nodded, telling her I was ready. Barron and Sanders went on the stage right before the music turned on. I walked up to the stage to the beat, swinging my hips to the rhythm. I had on a mike-headset, so I didn't need a microphone. I walked out from behind Peggy and Lola and started my singing:

Me: _Ahhh_

_Boy walkin' the spot he so fresh and _

Peggy, Lola, Ella:_ uh huh_

Me:_ He got what he needs impressin' _

Peggy, Lola, Ella:_ uh huh_

Me: _Just look at the way that he dressin' _

_Ain't no question chicks like _

All:_ oh_

Me: _Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic _

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _uh huh_

Me: _She blowin' your mind with her asset _

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _uh uh_

Me: _So Jessica Alba fantastic_

_Instant classic boys like oh_

I was kind of just walking around the stage in beat until the "asset part" where I dropped a little lower, my right arm in the air, and cocked my hip out. During this chorus part, I was basically moving my hips and waist to the rhythm like the boys taught me, moving my hands over my body and in the air.

Me:_ Baby I can see us movin' like that _

Peggy, Lola, Ella:_ like that_

Me: _Baby I can see us touchin' like that _

Peggy, Lola, Ella:_ like that_

Me:_ Baby I can see us kissin' like that _

Peggy, Lola, Ella:_ like that_

Me: _We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that _

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _like that_

Me: _Baby I can see us touchin' like that _

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _like that_

Me: _Baby I can see us kissin' like that _

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _like that_

Me: _We don't need another he said, she said_

_He said girl you winning_

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _girl_

Me:_ She said boy where you been at _

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _where you been_

Me: _Stop talkin' lets get with it_

_Just like that they_

_He said your amazing_

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _yeah amazing_

Me: _She said then why you waiting_

_No more deliberating_

_Wat'cha doin' lets get to it_

_Just like that they_

As I was singing, I glanced out over the audience, seeing if I spotted the brothers. They weren't in the main audience, but when I looked up at the overhead seating, where it was off limits to student, I saw them. And when I caught Shane's eye, my body broke out in shivers. I saw Nate looking at Caitlyn, practically drooling. It was amusing. I was still moving my body along with the beat, my hands everywhere.

All: _Uh_

Me: _Boy acting as if there's no pressure_

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _uh huh_

Me: _He'd do anything to get with her_

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _uh huh_

Me: _He say anything to convince her_

_Money spent to diamonds sent her_

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _ohhh_

Me: _Girl playing it cool but she's with it_

Peggy, Lola, Ella:_ uh huh_

Me: _She loving the fact she's gifted_

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _uh huh_

Me: _Everything that he do she gets lifted_

_Feels so wicked loving like oh_

By now, everyone was on their feet and clapping with the rhythm or dancing with the beat. I walked from near my friends to the front of the stage, and did the moves Barron and Sanders actually choreographed last year. The rest of the song was less _just_ moving and more hip-hip and choreography.

Me:_ Baby I can see us movin' like that _

Peggy, Lola, Ella:_ like that_

Me: _Baby I can see us touchin' like that _

Peggy, Lola, Ella:_ like that_

Me:_ Baby I can see us kissin' like that _

Peggy, Lola, Ella:_ like that_

Me: _We don't need no more that he said, she said_

Peggy, Lola, Ella:_ oh_

Me: _Baby I can see us movin' like that _

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _like that_

Me: _Baby I can see us touchin' like that _

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _like that_

Me: _Baby I can see us kissin' like that _

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _like that_

Me: _We don't need another he said, she said_

_He said girl you winning_

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _yeah yeah_

Me:_ She said boy where you been at _

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _oh oh_

Me: _Stop talkin' lets get with it_

_Just like that they_

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _just like that they_

Me: _He said your amazing_

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _oh_

Me: _She said then why you waiting_

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _ooo_

Me: _No more deliberating_

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _no more_

Me: _Wat'cha doin' lets get to it_

_Just like that they_

I didn't move that much in this next part so I looked up at the overhead seating, straight into Shane's eyes when I sang this. It was exactly how I've been feeling this past week.

Me: _One night with you _

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _yeah_

_Boy just one night with you _

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _just one_

_All the things we can do_

_Everyday I think of_

_One night with you_

_No one else but us two_

_All our dreams would come true_

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _oh yeah_

_If we just get together! _

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _yeah yeah yeah_

Me: _Baby I can see us movin' like that _

Peggy, Lola, Ella:_ like that_

Me: _Baby I can see us touchin' like that _

Peggy, Lola, Ella:_ like that_

Me:_ Baby I can see us kissin' like that _

Peggy, Lola, Ella:_ like that_

Me: _We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that _

Lola, Ella: _like that_

Peggy: _oh_

Me: _Baby I can see us touchin' like that _

Lola, Ella: _like that_

Peggy: _oh_

Me: _Baby I can see us kissin' like that _

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _like that_

Me: _We don't need another he said, she said_

Peggy: _he said, she said_

Me: _Uh What You Waiting for_

_He said girl you winning_

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _oh_

Me: _She said boy where you been at _

Me: Peggy, Lola, Ella: _yeah_

Me:_ Stop talkin' lets get with it_

_Just like that they_

_He said your amazing_

_She said then why you waiting_

_No more deliberating_

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _yeah_

Me: _Wat'cha doin' lets get to it_

_Just like that they_

_Give it to me baby! _

_You're gonna like it _

Lola, Ella: _uh_

Peggy: _oh_

Me: _You're gonna want it_

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _uh_

Me: _You're gonna like it _

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _uh_

Me: _We don't need no more that he said she said_

Peggy: _he said, she said_

Me: _You're gonna like it _

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _yeah_

Me: _You're gonna want it _

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _you're gonna want it_

Me: _You're gonna like it _

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _yeah yeah_

Me: _We don't need no more that he said she said_

Peggy, Lola, Ella: _uh_

I stuck the pose out in the front-center of the stage, smiling and breathing heavily. I got a standing ovation, people clapping and cheering, except for a few teens in the back corner of the room but I didn't dwell on that for long. I looked up at the overhead seating, but was sad to find the guys were gone. I smiled some more and bowed, calling my friends over to me.

"Thank you so much!" I shouted. "I couldn't of done this without Caitlyn, Barron, Sanders, Ella, Lola and Peggy."

We all gave another bow before leaving the stage. Once we were off the stage, I let out a huge breath and turned to hug Caitlyn. We both laughed and I thanked the others again. All seven of us left backstage and went out into the audience to watch the other acts. The thought came back to me and looked over into the back corner. I spotted four blonde heads and they all looked familiar; three of them were guys and one was a girl. I continued to look until the girl looked over in my direction and I sucked in a breath. I grabbed Caitlyn's arm and dragged her out of the theatre.

"What?" she asked, looking at me.

"Tess." I said, referring to the bitch of our school.

"Gone." Caitlyn said. "She went to another school."

"Cat." I said. "She was here."

"WHAT?" Cat shouted, starting to pace. She hated Tess more than I did.

"She was sitting with three other guys I didn't recognize." I added, thinking.

"Why is that _bitch_ here?" Cat shouted again, getting really angry.

"Well, not to see your half-ass performance." Speak of the devil...

"Go screw something." Cat bit back.

The other three blondies came out as well and then I knew where I'd seen them. They were another band that was popular now as well, but nowhere _near_ as popular as Connect Three. They were called Star Studs and that name was just _stupid_! They really didn't have any talent in anything except for acting like arrogant asses. Apparently CT hated them and I could understand why.

The older one is Carter Brown and had shaggy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing some jeans and a black tee with sneakers. The youngest one, who was looking at Caitlyn, is Chris Brown and had a blonde crew cut that just looked retarded and blue eyes; he was wearing khaki shorts and a blue button up with tan flip-flops. The middle one is creeping me out at the moment. He was looking at me and smiling, which bugged the _hell_ out of me. His name was Brian Brown and had shaggy-ish blonde hair and green eyes; he was plaid shorts, a blue tee and black-and-blue skater shoes.

"Farther than you've ever been." Tess said back, smiling triumphantly. She was wearing a blue cami-tank, a bright blue plaid mini skirt and blue ankle boots. It was the ugliest thing I'd ever seen.

"I'm saving myself for the right guy, slut." Caitlyn said, grabbing her silver purity ring that was around her neck as a necklace. I had one too, but it was gold, and its around my neck too.

"Like a guy would _ever_ touch you." Tess said.

"Why the hell are you even here?" I asked, trying to break up a potential cat fight.

"Getting one last look at the place before it will be shut down." Tess said aloofly.

"What are you talking about?" Cat asked angrily.

"CSA is going to shut the place down once we prove we're better." Tess said, walking around in front of us.

"You. Are. A. Lying. Bitch." I bit out.

"Nope. We're gonna _destroy_ you." Tess sang out, badly I might add.

"They're letting you go there." Cat said. "I don't think they're really good at judging who has talent."

"That," I said, "and apparently they're teaching there." I pointed to the three guys behind her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris yelled.

"Oh, sorry." Cat said, smiling. "That offend you?"

"A little, you bitch." Carter said.

"Don't call her a bitch!" I shouted at them. I hated when people offended my friends.

"Sorry. I'll call you something then." Brain said, sickly sweet, walking over to me. "That offended us, whore."

I stood there, balls fisted, but said nothing. He got right in my face, sliding his fingertips over my cheek. I felt repulsed and wanted to throw up. Right before I was about to shove and tell him off, the Gray brothers made their entrance.

"Get your hands off of her, you pig." Shane said, clearly about to loose it.

Brian didn't listen, so with all my might, I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him back, making him trip.

"You little bitch!" he shouted, about to come back at me.

Shane got in front of me, protecting me with his body, and punched Brian in the face. Brian fell to the ground. I looked over and saw Nate standing protectively besides Caitlyn. I saw Shane still riled up, ready to hit Brian again, so I decided to end this.

I got in front of Shane and placed my hand on his chest. "Let it go."

He took a big breath and let it out. "Mitchie, move."

I looked him straight in his hazel eyes. "Let it go, Shane. Please."

Shane visibly started to clam down, his body unwinding itself. He nodded at me, putting his hand over mine. It sent tingles through my arm and I smiled up at him, making him smile back at me.

"Yeah, Shanie." Brian taunted. "Listen to your whore."

What happened next was a flash. Nate had pulled me out of the way of Shane quickly while Jason held Shane back from Brian, who was smiling evilly at him while Shane was cussing the hell out of him. I felt the urge to punch him as well, but I held back.

"Let it go, Shane." Nate said, now helping Jason. "These talentless losers aren't worth it."

"You'll get us kicked out of this place." Jason added and that had an effect on Shane. He automatically stopped struggling and calmed down, but continued to glare.

Nate pulled out his cell and typed something in his phone and waited a moment. Then, the theatre door slammed open and Brown came storming out.

"You four," he pointed to the blondes. "Leave the CRA grounds."

They rolled their eyes but left, but not before taunting the guys. Shane walked over to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and leading me back to the stairs. He walked in silence up the stairs and to my room, where I unlocked it. He let me go, locking the door, before starting to pace. I watched his gorgeously delicious body go back and forth, back and forth. I looked over him, and started to drool. He was wearing dark denim skinny jeans, black converses and a green button-up open over a white tee. His jeans hugged his hips and ass in a way that should be illegal; his white tee was fitted to his body so his toned chest and abs were outlined. His hair was straight, like usual, and I wanted to _so_ badly run my hands through it.

"Shane?" I said, but he didn't respond.

After a few more moments of pacing, he turned around and looked at me; I was leaning against the door. His eyes no longer held any anger, but lust. His hazel eyes were now a lot darker and pupils were dilated. He pounced on me, molding his perfect body with mine, and his lips crashed down on mine. I moaned at how rough he was, like he was taking out his anger from the fight on me, but in an oh-so-delicious way. His hands were gripping my hips tightly and my arms wound around his neck, lacing their way into his silky soft hair. He kissed off my lips and down my jaw to my neck. My head thudded against the door as his lips continued to assault my neck. He kissed up to my ear and stopped.

"Do you _know_ what your little performance did to me?" he rasped out, taking my earlobe in between his teeth. I moaned out, making his grip on my hips tighten. "You are going to kill me, Mitchie."


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO ALL! THANKS FOR READING THIS PIECE! IT MAKES ME HAPPY Y'ALL LIKE IT XD! ANYWAYS, THIS NEXT PART IS SAUCY! NOT ALL OF IT ONLY A CHUNK OF IT!**

**

* * *

**

**RATED M PART! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF, SKIP OVER IT UNTIL YOU SEE THE MESSAGE SAYING ITS SAFE!**

Shane heaved me up, making my legs go around his hips. He placed his lips back on mine, this time pushing his tongue through my lips. He walked us over to my bed and dropped me on it. He straddled my body before going back to my lips. His tongue pushed through my lips again, battling with mine. He clearly wanted to be the dominate one now, so I let him. His mouth explored mine before he stopped, letting us both get a breath in. He kissed down my neck, but when he got to the area where my neck met my shoulder, he stopped. It seemed like he was thinking over something before I felt a smile spread over his lips. Next, I felt him bite down on that area of skin, hard. I cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure before he released the skin and ran his tongue over it, soothing the skin. Clearly the bite wasn't enough, because he sucked the skin in before letting it go. He continued to kiss down to my collarbone, placing open-mouthed kisses all over it. He kissed back up and stopped at my ear, his hands running up and down my waist.

"You clearly have no idea what this little body of yours did to me during your performance." Shane growled out. "What happened when these luscious curves of yours moved back and forth, outlined by this thin, tight tee." With that, he ripped my vest and t-shirt off so I was left in my simple white bra. His hands slid down over my hips and down my thighs. "What these beautifully long legs did when they moved, covered my these tight skinny jeans."

"Shane." I moaned out, breathless. I liked it when he talked like this because no one else has ever talked to me like this.

His one hand continued to slide over my thigh until it went higher and over my center. He started rubbing it through my jeans, making me wetter and arch off the bed, moaning.

"You like that, don't you Mitch?" he asked me, his voice low and husky. "Watching me loose all control around you. Wanting you, needing you so bad it physically hurts. Everyday in hip-hop class watching you dance and move your hips, making me want you even more. Plotting ways to take you, thinking the most dirtiest thoughts about you and your sexy as hell body."

I moaned out when he rubbed it harder. He started to kiss my neck again, but went lower. He kissed my chest, between the valley of my breasts, down my toned stomach and stopped at the top of my jeans. He looked up at me, his eyes so dark with lust I could barely see his pupils. He unbuttoned my pants with his teeth and undid my zipper the same way. It was incredibly sexy. After pulling my jeans down my legs, he went back up and ripped my underwear off too. I was a little self-conscious, no one, but my parents obviously, has never seen me completely (well, not fully, my bra was still on) naked before.

"I smell your arousal, Mitchie." Shane growled out. I just moaned at his tone, which made me wetter.

He slid a finger over my folds, making me arch and moan, loudly. After a few tortuous seconds of that, he entered one of his long fingers into me. That made me scream out in pleasure, my back arching high off the bed and my eyes close and head thrash around. I don't think if I even asked him to stop he would, not that I would want him to. He needed this, badly. When I thought it couldn't get any better, he entered another one of his fingers, making me cry out again. It was a wonder no one came running in here, seeing if someone was being murdered. When he added a third finger, I thought I was going to die, but that wasn't enough for him. He leaned in and ran his tongue across my clit. This time I literally screamed, my whole upper body arching off the bed before falling back on it. I fisted both of my hands in the sheets and tried to control my labored breathing with no success. I felt something tighten in the bottom of my stomach as Shane continued to pleasure me with his fingers and mouth. God, this boy knew how to use his tongue. After a few more seconds, the tightness felt like it exploded and I saw stars. I guess this is what an orgasm felt like. My whole body was thrashing and I was barley breathing. It took a few minutes to come back down to earth, but when I did, Shane was straddling my lower body, smiling and licking his pointer finger.

"You taste _so_ sweet." He groaned out.

I grabbed his hand, pulling it down to my mouth, and stuck his middle finger in my mouth. I felt his body shudder and he leaned down closer to me, placing his other hand next to my head. I guess it tasted all right, nothing special. I cleaned off the last finger before fisting my hands in his gorgeous hair and pulling him down to my lips. I kissed him with all the appreciation and passion I was feeling. I smiled against his lips before hooking my legs around his and flipping us over, settling myself on his lower body. He looked at me with his eyebrow raised in amusement.

"You're wearing too much clothing." I said, pouting. "It isn't fair."

I pulled off his green button-up off and threw it off the bed before pulling his white tee over his head, messing his straight hair up even more. I'm pretty sure my jaw went slack and I started drooling. He had the hottest, no, sexiest body I've _ever_ seen. His muscles were chiseled perfection and he had a 6-pack. A friggen SIX PACK! I ran my hands over it, marveling it. He was like my own personal god, perfect. I leaned down and placed a kiss on the side of his neck, sucking on the skin like he did, which made him groan and place his hands on my hips. I continued kissing down his body, much like he did, and every time I placed a kiss anywhere on him, his hands tightened on my hips. When I made it to his abs, he had to let go when I scooted down his body. I placed a kiss right above his jeans before undoing them like he did.

"Mitchie." Shane said, but I shushed him.

I knew what he was going to say. He was going to say I didn't have to do this, but I wanted to. I felt his arousal when I was sitting on him earlier, so it wasn't fair I got my pleasure, but I leave him with a hard-on. Like I'm told constantly, I'm too nice. I got his skinnies off, leaving him in his black boxers, outlining his erection. I palmed him and he groaned loudly, bucking into my hand. I smirked and pulled off his boxers. My eyes widened. I'm not that experienced in the department, but he is _big_! Well, I'm pretty sure he'd be considered big. I looked up and saw Shane watching me, eyes still dark. I wrapped my hand around his dick and pumped my hand up and down. I heard him groan, his head falling back on the pillow and eyes squeezed shut, breathing labored. I pumped a couple of more times before getting an idea. Guess it's time to check how good I am at oral sex.

I let him go but replaced my hand with my mouth. This time, Shane let out an animalistic growl, which made me smile with satisfaction. I took as much as could in my mouth before pulling back up, scraping my teeth over him. I went back down again, getting another groan out of him, and felt his hand lace into my hair. His hips bucked, making me ignore my gag reflex, and dragged my teeth back up. When I went down, his hand pushed me down farther, so far I really had to fight my gag reflex and felt tears spring to my eyes, before pulling back up. I started to move my mouth up and down faster and faster, making him groan louder and more often, and buck his hips as well. It took me a few more turns before I felt him tremble and growl-groan as he emptied into my mouth.

I pulled back and smiled, happy to have done that right. I climbed back up his body, straddling his abs as he continued to tremble and pant. I ran my hand through his silky locks, now messed up, and waited for him to return to earth. When I saw him open his eyes, I smiled.

**M PART IS MOSTLY OVER! MENTIONS OF SEX-TYPE STUFF STILL IN IT, BUT NO DESCRIPTIONS OF SEX ACTIVITIES.**

"Welcome back." I said softly.

"You didn't have to do that." Shane said, his voice just as soft.

I smiled sweetly at him, still running my fingers in his hair. "I know, but I wanted too."

Shane looked at me for a moment, before giving me a truly breathtaking smile. "You know, you're the only person that would be allowed to even touch my hair. It takes a lot of time to get it to look perfect, you know."

I smacked his chest playfully. "Jerk."

We continue to look at each other before a question swarmed in my head. "Why me Shane?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"This." I said, waving my free hand around. "Why out of every girl who goes here, who I know some of are a lot hotter than me, did you choose me? Is this like a one time thing?"

"Of course not!" he exclaimed, looking hurt that I even suggested it. "Mitchie, I've liked you since the moment you saved my brothers and I from the mob of crazy girls."

"Really?" I asked, laying my head on his chest, where he started to stroke my hair.

"Really." Shane said. "You're different, special. You like me, me and my brothers, for who we really are, not for our fame."

"Well, I liked your brothers." I said jokingly. "You were kinda broody when we first met."

"Comedian." He said with a smile. "Anyway, it was when you accidently brushed against me it hit me how hard I wanted you. I have _never _wanted someone as much as wanted, as I needed you. Frankly, it scared me a little. I've never really liked anybody before, like really like them. It wasn't just your perfect little body I wanted though. You are so beautiful it's not even funny. My first thoughts were on how innocent and pure you were. And how if you ever got involved with me, you'd be tainted."

"Tainted?" I asked. "You aren't all that bad Shane."

"I'm the bad boy of Hollywood and you're so angelic." Shane said, sighing.

"I wouldn't call me pure or angelic Shane." I said, looking up at him. "The thoughts that ran through my head after I met you would probably of sent me to hell. I'd never _ever_ wanted someone as badly as I wanted you."

"See!" Shane exclaimed. "I tainted you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, you tainted me. But I am so glad you did."

We again sat in a comfortable silence while he stroked my hair. I was almost asleep when I remembered another question.

"Shane?" I asked.

"Yes hun?" he said back.

"Why did you ignore me the day after we met?" I asked, pushing up off his chest and looking him dead in the eye.

"Because I wanted you so bad." He answered.

"That makes no sense." I said. "Nate was being distant with us too. Jason was the only one who actually talked to us."

"Well, Jason has a girlfriend back home. One that's 20. He doesn't have the same problem Nate and I do." Shane said.

"And that problem is?" I asked, confused. "And what does her being 20 have to do with anything?"

"Sweetie," he said. "How old are Nate and I?"

"Nate's 18 and you're 19." I answered. "But what does-"

"Shhh." He said. "How old are you and Caitlyn?"

"Caitlyn?" I asked, now completely lost. "What does she have to-"

"Answer the question." Shane said, cutting me off.

"We're both 17." I said, still lost.

"Nate and I, by law, are considered adults." Shane said. "And, by law, you and Caitlyn are still considered minors, underage, illegal for people over 18 to be with."

"That's stupid." I said after thinking about it.

"Agreed." Shane said. "That's why I was ignoring you. Every time I thought about you or was anywhere near you, all I could think about was wanting you so bad. My only options were leaving, which wasn't possible, and ignoring you. I couldn't leave because of the deal and it would've probably physically hurt me to be away from you."

"I understand." I said. "But is it illegal for us to kiss and hug and hold hands and stuff like that?"

"No." He said. "It's only illegal for us to have sex. It would be considered statutory rape and I'd be sent to jail."

"So until I'm 18-" I started.

"We can't have sex." Shane finished for me. "No matter how badly I want you."

"What made you change your mind about ignoring me?" I asked. "I mean, we are technically in bed together."

"First it was watching your performance, the way your body was moving and they way your voice sounded. I'm always attracted to people with phenomenal talent and you are one amazing singer." I blushed and he continued. "But what set me off was that pig touching you. It sparked jealously in me so bad that it scared me. All I could think about was, well first, to get you away from him and second to knock the daylights out of him."

I shuddered when I remembered that pig touching me. "I was so repulsed when he touched me. I wanted to throw up."

"Really?" Shane asked, his voice sounded hopeful.

"Of course." I said. "He's an arrogant ass who called me a whore."

"I'm glad you hate him." Shane said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, we actually used to be pretty close friends before we got famous. Well, when we both got famous it ended our friendship. I didn't hate him until a year later." Shane explained. "I was dating this girl who I really liked. Brian found out and told her a lie that I cheated on her, which I didn't. She broke up with me and then Brian asked her out and she said yes. That was the straw that broke the camels back."

"What a jerk!" I exclaimed.

"I would never ever cheat on my girlfriend." Shane said with such fierceness it was hard to not believe him.

"You might be the rebellious and a bad boy of Hollywood, but I believe you. You're too loyal." I said, running my fingers through his hair again.

"My bad boy image is all the record company's idea." Shane grumbled.

"I can see that." I said, smiling. "Every guy band have to have one, right?"

"That's what they tell me." Shane said.

"Mitchie?" Shane asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?" I said.

"I know it's illegal for us to have sex." Shane said and I cocked my head to the side. "But I don't think it's illegal for you to be my girlfriend."

My eyes went wide. Is he asking me what I think he is?

"Will you?" he asked, sounding a bit nervous. "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

My eyes lit up and my face split into a grin so big I think my jaw could've broken. "Oh, of course Shane!"

"Awesome." Shane said, smiling.

I smiled at him before a thought hit me: I wanted my first to be with Shane and no one else. I don't want anyone else anyways. The guys in my hometown are nowhere near as sexy as Shane and they were also jerks. I've only dated a couple of them, but that's all I can take. I sat back up and reached around my neck, undoing the necklace with my purity ring on it.

"What's that?" Shane asked.

"My purity ring." I answered. He looked confused. "Shane, this symbolizes a promise. Shane, I want my first time to be with you."

"Why are you giving me your ring?" he asked, still confused.

"I promise myself to you." I said. "Take my ring as my promise to you."

Realization lit his eyes and he nodded. He slid the ring off the chain and held it in his palm. After a few seconds, he slid his silver ring off his right ring finger and placed it on the chain. The only reason my ring was on a chain was because it was too big for my finger because it was actually a guys ring. Shane put it on where his ring once sat and it fit perfectly, like it was made to be there. I put the necklace back on my neck, playing with the new ring on my neck.

"Are you a virgin Shane?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Yes." He answered honestly. "My brothers and I all are. Our parents gave us our rings when I was 14, explaining to us what they were, and what they stood for." (**A/N: DONT KNOW IF THIS TRUE. JUST MADE IT UP**)

"What did your parents say it stood for?" I asked.

"The purity ring is not to be taken off or given away unless you find your true love." Shane said. "We don't have to be married, just find the person we're going to love for the rest of our lives." (**A/N: MADE THIS PART UP TOO**)

"That's along the lines of what my parents told me too." I said, smiling.

Shane looked at the clock. "We should get dressed. Don't want people walking in on us like this."

"Good point." I said, giving him a quick kiss before getting off of him.

Shane got off of the bed and started to slide his jeans back on as I went into my closet and grabbed some underwear and pajama pants. I walked back out as he pulled his white t-shirt over his head. While his eyes were covered, I leaned down and put on his green button-up.

"My shirt looks good on you." Shane said, wrapping me up in a hug.

I leaned my head on his chest. "Feels good too."

_Knock, Knock_

"Everyone decent?" Caitlyn's voice shouted through the door.

"Come in Cat." I said, still wrapped in Shane's embrace.

I heard the lock being turned and the door open and shut, being re-locked.

"Hey Nate, Caitlyn." Shane said.

I turned around, Shane's arms still around my waist. "Hey Nate."

"Hey." Nate said, hand intertwined with Caitlyn's.

"You two...together?" I asked.

"Yup!" Caitlyn exclaimed, popping the p. "You two?"

"Yes." I said happily.

"You two both have sex hair." Caitlyn stated.

Nate's eyes widened. "You two didn't...Shane! The purity rings! The law!"

"Chill lil bro." Shane said. "All we did was make out. Plus, I know what the law is."

Caitlyn examined me and Shane before walking close to me and examining my necklace. "This isn't your ring Mitchie."

Nate looked at it. "That's Shane's!"

Caitlyn saw mine on Shane's finger. "And that one is Mitchie's!"

"But you two said-" Nate started.

"Would you two stop jumping to conclusions!" Shane exclaimed.

"Yeah." I said. "The rings only symbolize a promise."

"Promise?" Caitlyn asked.

"To be each other's first." Mitchie said, looking at the floor. "When I turn 18."

It was quiet for moment before Caitlyn squealed. "That is _so_ sweet!"

I yawned, which caused Caitlyn to yawn.

Shane looked at Nate before turning me around in his arms. "Nate and I will leave. You two need to sleep."

I pouted. "Don't leave."

He placed a kiss on my lips. "I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast."

"Fine." I said, yawning.

We kissed one last time before I opened the door for him. Cat and Nate kissed goodnight before he left with Shane.

"We have the best, sweetest, hottest, most famous boyfriends ever!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she went into the closet to get her pajamas on.

"Tell me about it." I said, smiling and fixing up my bed to sleep in.

Cat came back out wearing plaid pajama pants and a gray tank top, sitting on her bed. She faced me and looked me over.

"I know you did more than make out Mitchie." Cat said. "Spill."

I blushed and looked at the ground, mumbling.

"What was that?" Cat asked, smirking.

"He fingered me and I gave him a blow job, okay?" I said, burying my head in my pillow.

"Mitchie, look at me." Caitlyn said after a little bit.

I looked up at her and she had a serious look on her face, which is never good.

"Mitchie, do you love him?" Cat asked.

I though it over. "I think I do. But he probably doesn't." I fingered his ring that was on my necklace.

"I think he does." Cat said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, still playing with the ring.

"He gave you his purity ring." Cat said. "And he accepted yours."

"Maybe." I said.

"I was talking to Nate about the rings." Cat said. "To them, all three of them, those rings are a _huge_ deal. Shane wouldn't of given it to you if you didn't mean a lot to him."

"I haven't thought about that." I said.

"Think about it Mitch." She said. "Goodnight."

"Night Cat." I said and rolled over for a unsuccessful nights sleep.


End file.
